


How's a Life

by Supergoddad



Category: Black Lagoon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst, Blood, Death, Developing Relationship, F/M, Free Verse, Love, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 12:05:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18282098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supergoddad/pseuds/Supergoddad
Summary: A little poem about our favourite heroes of the Black Lagoon Company.





	How's a Life

**Author's Note:**

> This is a poem that I have written some time ago. I'd wanted to publish it, but somehow I never got around to do it till now.  
> I hope you enjoy this poem and leave your thoughts behind if you want to do so.

**How's a Life**

 

The blood slipped off her knife,

Her soul forgotten in the shadows,

All she knows how to do

Was using the killer inside to survive,

 

Using coldness to pierce another back,

Another face and another soul,

Precisely on time for the judgment

She served as a cataclyst or sorts,

 

Devilishly and divinely blessed by all,

To carry the poor soul into the next life,

One way or another in a violent fashion

Her perspective was her etiquette now,

 

Morals are practically the next target,

Shining with perspiration and a hole,

Blasted away into ocean for keeping,

You know, giving a sailor a funeral at sea

 

Till she meets that one person

Who challenges her beliefs and guns,

Who makes her cry deep into the night

And furiously mad during the days,

 

She loves him but she can't help it,

The rotten smell has drenched her,

Is a part of the person she was for so long,

Until it got blown away by him, all of him..


End file.
